Electrically conductive probes can be used to establish electrical connections between electronic devices. For example, a test contactor device such as a probe card assembly comprising electrically conductive probes can be used to make electrical connections with electronic devices for the purpose of testing the electronic devices. Testing of newly manufactured semiconductor dies is one example of a test application in which electrically conductive probes are pressed into contact with pads, bumps, or other such electrical terminals of electronic devices (in this example, semiconductor dies) to connect electrically the probes to the electrical terminals of the device. The electronic devices can then be tested, operated, or otherwise exercised by providing power and signals to the electronic devices through the probes. In some such test applications, it can be advantageous to, among other things, reduce stress in the probes and/or control scrub (a wiping action) of the probes on the terminals as the terminals and probes are brought into contact. It can also be advantageous in some test applications to reduce a pitch of (distance between) contact tips of adjacent probes. Some embodiments of the invention disclosed in this application may address one or more of the foregoing issues.